


One-Year Day

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cake, M/M, Maybe Soldier's just a cutie, Maybe a thing, Relationship sketchy, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier has a surprisingly good memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Year Day

Engineer closed the refrigerator door, sighing softly to himself. How quickly the time did fly by. It’d already been a year since he transferred to this base. He’d gotten a short congratulatory note slipped under the door from Spy, but that was it.

Leaning back against the wall, Engie sipped his beer slowly, thinking about everything that had happened. Just another base, he’d thought coming in, with the same old characters.

He hadn’t counted on Soldier.

Soldier marched into the break room, arms stiffly pressed behind his back. “GOOD MORNING MAGGOT! I SEE YOU HAVE MADE THE CORRECT DECISION TO ARISE EARLY FOR ONCE!” Even with the helmet tipped a little further back, he was less readable than normal.

Engineer gave a soft chuckle. “Ah’m always up early, Solly. You’re just up at the crack o’ dawn.”

“I RISE EARLY ENOUGH TO YELL AT THE ROOSTER BECAUSE HE IS NOT DOING HIS JOB WAKING ALL OF YOU UP!” Soldier returned, stomping his foot indignantly.

“All right, all right, I getcha,” Engie grinned, shaking his head. “Though usually you’re out gettin’ yer morning training in by now. What brings you inside?”

The most curious thing happened. Underneath the edge of the helmet, a faint blush came across Soldier’s cheeks. “I....”

“I MADE YOU THIS!” He thrust his hands into Engineer’s face, holding out what appeared to be an attempt at a cake. It was lopsided, clearly burnt on one side, and the top was covered in red icing reading “HAPY 1-YEARR DAY MAGT” in Soldier’s sloppy handwriting.

Engie reached out to take the cake, mouth hanging open. “Solly, I...I didn’ realize you could bake,” he joked weakly, turning the creation around. “It’s, well, it’s wonderful. I didn’ know anybody else knew what today was.”

Soldier gave a firm salute. “I WANTED IT TO SAY THE WORD THAT MEANS ONE-YEAR DAY, ANNIVERSARY, BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT. ALSO I AM SORRY THERE IS NOT A GIRL IN THE CAKE. I COULDN’T FIND ONE IN TIME. OR A DRESS THAT WOULD FIT ME.”

“That’s quite all right, partner,” Engie chuckled, shaking his head again. “This is jus’ fine. Happy One-Year Day, Solly.”


End file.
